Balikan Yuk?
by Furaa
Summary: Kushina minta balikan tapi gengsi setengah mati /Gak mau nanya yang lain?/ Misalnya nanya kabar aku gitu?/ MinaKushi fic /


Setelah berteriak "Pokoknya kita putus!" gadis berambut merah itu mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Kini matanya nampak berkaca-kaca menandakan liquid bening akan tumpah sebentar lagi, emosinya makin meluap disaat pria yang baru saja ia teriaki hanya tak bergeming sedikit pun. Tangannya terkepal kuat lalu kakinya ia hentakkan layaknya anak kecil yang sedang mengambek setelahnya ia berbalik dan berlari dari pria yang sekarang berstatus mantan pacar.

Setelah drama gratis selesai Fugaku yang tak sengaja lewat hanya bertanya dengan santai.

"Minato"

"Hm?" gumam si surai kuning sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kok gak di kejar?"

Minato, pria yang baru saja diputuskan sepihak oleh pacarnya hanya tersenyum sambil menjawab "Gak usah. Nanti juga balikan kok. Kan dia masih cinta"

_Nah kan. Baru putus udah langsung konslet otaknya_.

"Min"

"_Paan_?"

"Belum pernah di tabok sama sejuta kerinduan ya?"

* * *

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Balikan yuk?**

**Bahasa gak baku, (agak) OOC, typo, dan banyak kekurangan lain. DLDR**

* * *

Kushina menghentikan aktivitas lari di koridor kampus dengan nafas terengah ia menengok ke belakang

_Kok gak dikejar sih?!_ ujarnya dalam hati sambil menengok ke belakang mencari surai kuning pujaan hatinya.

Ya lagipula siapa yang mau ngejar kalau lari dengan menundukkan badan dan kedua tangan yang menempel rapat di samping tubuh dengan kecepatan tinggi atau bahasa (sok) kerennya lari ala shinobi.

**~oOo~**

"Mikoto!" Kushina merengek bak anak kecil sambil merentangkan tangan tanda 'aku butuh pelukan'.

"Kenapa?" ujar Mikoto sambil memeluk Kushina.

"Kok Minato gak nanya ke aku sih? Emang dia gak sedih apa? Hiks" ujar Kushina sambil mulai sesenggukan.

"Mau tau gak? Ada dua kemungkinan kenapa orang putus gak terasa sedih?"

Kushina hanya menatap Mikoto menunggu kelanjutan penjelasannya

"Mungkin karena ia terbiasa putus jadi gak sedih"

_Tapi aku kan pacar pertama Minato alasan itu gak mungkin. Oke, alasan kedua apa?_

"Atau mungkin karena ia belum mencintai sepenuhnya jadi gak sedih"

"HUAaaa!"

Sayangnya Mikoto bukan penghibur yang baik.

**~oOo~**

Kushina membolak balik dirinya di atas kasur sejak sejam lalu. Tangannya ia ketuk-ketukan ke ponsel pintar yang membuka aplikasi chat. Sedari tadi tangannya sudah ia gunakan untuk mengetik pesan pada Minato, tapi apalah daya? Bagi Kushina mengirim chat 'balikan yuk' sungguh susah. Dia malu setengah mati, apalagi putusnya hubungan dengan Minato akibat kecerobohannya

_~Flashback~_

"Kushina aku mau tanya deh, kamu bisa putusin Minato gara-gara apa?"ia mengingat lagi beberapa jam yang lalu ia dan Mikoto makan ramen sambil membahas alasan kenapa Kushina bisa memutuskan Minato.

Sambil menusuk mie ramennya karena ia kembali kesal kalau ditanya soal durian busuk, Kushina menjawab "Aku cemburu lah! Masa dia jalan sama cewek"

"Ceweknya seperti apa?" ujar Mikoto penasaran, bagaimana tidak penasaran? Mikoto tau Minato bukanlah cowok yang dengan mudah akan berselingkuh secara ia berteman dengan Minato dari kecil.

"Cantik sih" Kushina menggigit bibir bawahnya "Terus feminim, agak pemalu, gak terlalu galak, tinggi, rambutnya hitam panjang"

"Oh.. Kamu ketemu dimana?"

"Di fakultas kamu! Nyebelin gak sih? Niat selingkuh gak sih tuh orang?" Kushina menggemgam sumpitnya geram tanda marah, ia jadi teringat niatnya yang ingin menjemput Mikoto malah jadi memergoki Minato.

"Lebih detail lagi deh ceweknya pakai apa?"

"Dia tuh abis di _make up_ gitu, _make up_nya ala-ala wanita jaman dulu gitu. Terus rambutnya yang panjang di ikat dua, rambut depannya poni, pakai kimono gitu, penampilannya serba hitam" Kushina mendengus mengingat si wanita sialan "Udah ah jangan tanya wanita tukang tikung itu" ujar Kushina kesal sambil melanjutkan makannya.

"Ini bukan wanitanya?" Mikoto menyerahkan ponselnya dan memperlihatkan foto wanita yang persis Kushina bilang.

"Iya! Ini orangnya!" saking terlalu semangat Kushina menggebrak meja dan membuat semua pelanggan melihat ke mejanya. Melihat reaksi Kushina yang berlebihan Mikoto hanya tertawa, bahkan tawanya semakin keras saat sabahat merahnya menampakkan muka cemberut.

Sambil menyeka air mata yang keluar akibat tawanya Mikoto berujar "Maaf ya.. Aduh.. Jadi si wanita yang kata kamu 'tukang tikung' itu bukan wanita"

Hah?

"Dia model. Kamu ingat kan pernah nolak tawaran aku jadi model?" Kushina mengganguk kuliah di jurusan tata rias kadang (lebih tepatnya sering) ia meminta Kushina untuk menjadi modelnya dari yang diubah menjadi super cantik atau jadi nenek tua.

"Jadi, model kamu?"

"Fugaku" Mikoto kini tertawa terbahak lagi dan Kushina pucat pasi.

"B-berarti harus aku yang minta balikan-_ttebane_?!" wajahnya jadi pucat bahkan ramen didepannya sudah tak nafsu ia makan. Sedangkan Mikoto hanya tertawa membayangkan kelucuan Kushina yang memiliki sifat tsundere tingkat dewa harus meminta balikan pada Minato.

_~Flashback selesai~_

_Kalau kamu malu mau ngajak balikan dari mana, basa-basi aja dulu tanya apa gitu?_

Kushina jadi ingat saran Mikoto. Jadi ia mendudukkan diri di atas kasurnya lalu mencari aktivitas terbaru soal Minato.

Hm.. Baru-baru ini dia habis dari suatu toko ya? Kelihatannya sih toko bekas. Baru sekitar 5 jam lalu.

Oke mari mulai yang namanya 'basa-basi dengan mantan'

* * *

_Itu toko bekas mana?_

* * *

Send

Dengan harap-harap cemas Kushina menunggu balasan chatnya

Ting!

Hah cepat amat balasnya? Rasanya waktu pacaran gak secepat ini deh balasnya?

Kushina membuka ponselnya lalu melihat pesan barunya. Dan ia segera membanting ponselnya (walau ke kasur) karena ternyata pesan yang masuk dari operator.

"Tau ah!" Kushina menjambak rambutnya kesal lalu tidur.

**~oOo~**

Setelah bangun dari tidur lalu mengerjakan beberapa tugas kuliah, mata Kushina selang beberapa menit menatap poselnya berharap ada balasan dari Minato tapi nihil. Gadia itu semakin kesal apalagi ketika ia melihat pesan darinya sudah ceklis dua.

"Tuh kan sengaja gak baca!" Kushina nyaris membanting ponselnya tapi ia urungkan saat ada pesan masuk dari Minato.

* * *

_Itu bukan toko bekas_

* * *

Udah gitu aja jawabnya?

Ting!

Pesan masuk lagi dan dari Minato

* * *

_Kamu cuma nanya itu?_

* * *

Rasa gengsi merajai Kushina. Mau bilang enggak tapi nanti jawab apalagi kalau dia tanya.

Ting!

* * *

_Gak mau nanya yang lain?_

* * *

Kadang Kushina merutuki kenapa si Minato punya firasat yang sungguh kuat? Tapi ia lebih merutuki lagi kenapa dirinya dengan bodoh langsung membaca pesan Minato? Kan kalau gak jawab ketahuan banget aku bingung.

Ting!

Pesan lagi, namun kali ini tidak langsung Kushina buka ia melihat dari notifikasi saja dan benar saja itu dari Minato lagi.

Misalnya.. Nanya kabar aku gitu? Wkwk

Perempatan siku muncul di kepala Kushina.

Si durian emang sengaja buat marah!

* * *

_Hahaha PD banget mau ditanya. Emang cuma nanya toko kok_

* * *

Send

Dan setelah mengirim pesan itu Kushina langsung merutuki dirinya.

"Jadi ini menyeramkannya dua garis biru?" ujar Kushina saat melihat pesannya hanya dibaca oleh Minato.

Maaf.. Mungkin maksud sang tokoh utama kita dua ceklis biru.

"Kayaknya kalau ngajak balikan dimulai dari aku gak akan bisa-ttebane"

* * *

chap 1 end. RnR?


End file.
